


Stay

by anyrei



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But not Dean or Cas), Comfort Sex, Coping, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 11, The Darkness - Freeform, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean loses Sam to the Darkness he only has his angel left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drunk_Idjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/gifts).



**Stay**

 

Dean stumbled through the dark, empty streets. He needed to find Cas. He had to be here somewhere. A whimper escaped his throat as his thoughts strayed to all of the things that had happened in the last hour.

 

_Don’t think about it. Concentrate on Cas. You have to find him._

 

He heard a cough not too far from him. Cas!

 

Dean carefully looked around the corner, knife ready in his hand, as he spotted the familiar frame of his friend slumped in a corner behind a couple of dumpsters.

 

Dean ran to him and knelt at his side, his hand on the angel’s forehead, tenderly stroking a few wayward strands out of his face: “Cas?! Cas!”

 

“Dean…,” he replied roughly, his blue eyes looking hazily at the hunter, his hand clumsily reaching for Dean’s shoulder. “You okay? Can you walk?” Dean asked anxiously, not letting go of Cas’s face as his other hand stroked the angel’s arm.

 

“I’m okay,” Cas nodded finally, although he looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

But he was alive. Relief flooded Dean and he pulled Cas into his arms, burying his face into Cas’s shoulder. “Cas…” He squeezed the angel closer to his body. The pain was suddenly unbearable and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. Now that he had found Cas and knew that he was safe and alive the walls inside of him crumbled down and he knew he was quickly losing the battle to keep it all in. He felt himself shaking as tears ran uncontrollably down his cheeks. “Cas…” He wanted Cas to know what happened… but he couldn't say the words that were screaming in his head. If he spoke the words out loud then they would be true, final. Cas slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him impossibly close. “Dean?” He asked quietly.

 

Dean rubbed his face into Cas’s shoulder as he shook his head: “Sam… he…” He shook his head again. He didn’t need to say anything else. Cas understood.

 

Later that day they watched the fire blaze away with empty eyes. They were back at the bunker. It was quiet, other than the crackling of the flames. When Dean turned around to go inside Cas followed him.

 

Dean couldn’t even hear his own footsteps. Everything sounded muffled as he made his way to his room, Cas just a few steps behind him. It was too far. The bunker was just too huge, too empty… He reached behind him and grabbed Cas’s sleeve, needing a connection – a reminder that it was real, that he wasn’t alone. He pulled Cas into his room and closed the door behind him.

 

Cas didn’t say a word. He hadn’t spoken to him in what felt like ages. He didn’t even look at him. Dean couldn’t blame him. No words would have made a difference.

 

Not that Dean had anything to say. He suspected Cas felt the same.

 

Dean still didn't look at Cas as he approached him, stepping into his personal space, so close he could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

 

Dean knew this was exactly what he needed right now. He let his hands fall to the angel’s shoulder, sliding them towards his throat and down the hard lines of his chest, slipping them under his coat and up to his shoulders again, pushing the coat off. Cas didn’t react as his coat fell to the floor.

 

Dean’s hands wandered to Cas’s tie, focusing on the loose knot, watching his fingers slip into it and pull it open. The soft, blue material felt cool in his hands as he pulled it out of Cas’s shirt collar. He let it drop to the floor. Cas inched closer, letting his head drop carefully on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, wrapping his arms around his friend, pulling him closer to his body. He turned his head, rubbing his face into Cas’s dark, tousled hair.

 

He knew he was running on instinct. His mind was too numb to finish any thoughts. He just did what he needed. He felt like he was drowning and Cas was there, broken like him, but still strong enough to be there for him, always watching over him…

 

A spark of light in the darkness, like a promise of hope that he would never leave. Dean knew it wasn’t real. Everybody left at the end. _In death we are all alone._

 

But for this moment, now, he wanted to believe.

 

He pulled Cas towards his bed, stopping when he felt the hard wood at the back of his knees. Dean kept one arm around his friend, the other slid in between them to the top button of Cas’s shirt. It would have been easier to open the buttons with two hands but he was afraid to let Cas go. Afraid that he would pull back.

 

But Cas didn’t. In fact, he wasn’t reacting at all. His forehead still rested on Dean’s shoulder, his breathing was slightly heavier than before but still normal, still passive. Dean thought about pulling his face up to make Cas look at him and to see what was going on but he couldn’t. If he did then this moment was over. And he needed to be close to Cas.

 

The shirt fell open as Dean undid the last button. It was easy to push it off Cas’s shoulders and to the ground, sliding his hands down the exposed, warm skin until he reached Cas’s hands. He intertwined their fingers and for the first time Cas did react to him, squeezing his hand for a second, brushing his thumb over one of his fingers. Dean loosened his grip on his hands as Cas slowly pulled away, running his fingertips tenderly over his palm before he undid the button on Dean’s shirt sleeves.

 

He then started on the last button of Dean’s shirt, carefully working his way up through the rest of them. They still didn’t look at each other as Cas slid Dean’s open shirt slowly over his shoulders, sliding his hands through the fabric, pulling it down his arms, over his hands, and caressing his fingers as the shirt fell to the floor.

 

Dean stepped on the heel of his shoes and slipped out of each one of them, kicking them into the corner of his room. His gaze drifted to the bed as he heard Cas pull his shoes off as well. He grabbed Cas’s hand without looking at him and pulled him onto the bed, close to his body as they lay down next to each other. Cas buried his face into Dean’s shoulder again, one hand intertwined with the hunter’s and the other hand loosely on Dean’s hip.

 

Dean closed his eyes, the fingertips of his free hand graced the soft skin of the angel’s lower back, his nose nuzzled through Cas’s soft hair until his mouth was hovering over his ear.

 

“Turn around,” he whispered in a low, quiet voice. It sounded louder in the prolonged silence between them and he felt Cas shiver slightly before turning around, still in Dean’s embrace. Dean laid his arm across Cas’s bare chest and pulled him close against the full length of his body.

 

It wasn’t enough. He knew that. They were both together but still, it felt like they were miles apart. He needed to fill the painful emptiness that threatened to drown him more and more. He needed something to hold on. He needed…

 

Dean pressed his face into the back of Cas’s hair as his fingertips slowly travelled from the angel’s chest down to his stomach, feeling the muscles twist under his touch as he tentatively continued to travel south until the reached the waistband of Cas’s trousers. He waited for a few seconds for any reaction from the angel in front of him but Cas remained silent.

 

Dean carefully opened the button of Cas’s suit pants and pulled down the zipper. His fingers slid tenderly over the rough material, feeling Cas’s erection through it. Cas gasped quietly and Dean closed his eyes, relieved that the angel still didn’t want to stop this.

 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Cas’s trousers and, with Cas’s help, pulled them down and off along with his underwear. His own jeans and boxers followed soon after.

 

Dean brought one arm under and around Cas to pull him in close again, his other arm lightly gripping his friend’s hip while softly stroking his hipbone with his index finger. Cas’s body felt tense against his as Dean brought his hips forward, brushing his erection against Cas’s backside.

 

The hunter burrowed his nose into Cas’s hair again as his fingers left their place at the angel’s hip and skimmed Cas’s flat stomach again with light touches before sliding back up to his chest and circling his right nipple. Cas inhaled a sharp breath, his breathing was heavy and open mouthed as he moved his hips backwards just enough to feel Dean’s hard on again. Dean moaned softly into Cas’s hair as he felt the angel’s body relax under his fingers.

 

His fingers left Cas’s chest and skimmed down his body again, one finger dipping briefly into his belly button on the way down, and he enjoyed the way Cas’s muscles tensed under him as he continued. It was such a small thing, but so incredibly human that it made him feel closer to Cas than ever.  

 

Cas gasped again, low and quiet, when Dean touched his thigh and let his hand wander between his legs. Dean’s fingers slid carefully over his balls and up the whole length of his erection before wrapping around it and giving it a few tentative strokes. He felt Cas lean back in Dean’s embrace as his hand reached up to grip Dean’s wrist, which was still wrapped around Cas’s chest. It felt like he needed to hold on to something – a feeling Dean could empathize with.

 

His strokes became firmer until he felt wetness under his fingertips. He rubbed his index finger over the slit, coating it with Cas’s precum, enjoying the way Cas fidgeted, unable to stay still in his arms anymore. He continued rubbing his backside against Dean as he moaned quietly. The grip on Dean’s wrist was surely going to leave marks on Dean’s skin but the hunter didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time Cas had left the imprint of his fingers on Dean’s skin and he was okay with that. It made him feel connected to him, like they belonged like this.

 

Dean pushed himself upright so he could reach over Cas to his nightstand. He opened the drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube, which he instantly opened to coat his fingers generously before once again resuming his position behind Cas. He wrapped his arm back around Cas, who held onto it again in silence. Dean slid his fingers between Cas’s legs and started circling his entrance with slick fingers. He felt Cas tense up, a whimper escaping the angel’s mouth. He pulled him in closer, continuing to caress him softly with his fingers. He dragged his lips over his ear and kissed his earlobe softly: “Shhh, it’s okay. I’ll go slow.”

 

He pressed one finger inside till the first knuckle, burying his face into the angel’s hair as he gave Cas time to relax around him. Cas’s breathing was ragged and Dean could see, as he tilted his head slightly upwards, that his mouth hung open and he had a pained expression on his face. Dean wanted to ask if he was okay, if he should stop, but he was afraid of Cas’s answer. Dean couldn’t stop here. He needed this.

 

The hunter let his lips glide over Cas’s throat, leaving soft kisses on his warm skin as he slowly pressed his finger deeper inside of the angel. Cas panted, an occasional pained sound mixed with his heavy breathing was the only sound in Dean’s bedroom. Dean rotated his finger inside of him, feeling around until he found the spot he was looking for. He rubbed his finger over it and Cas let out a surprised gasp, beginning to moan as Dean continued, and he was relieved to find that Cas was starting to enjoy this. He wanted to make it good for him.

 

He kissed and licked at his neck as he pushed a second finger into Cas. The angel arched his back and groaned, and Dean tightened his grip around him, holding him close. He kissed his neck again. “I know… I promise I’ll make it good for you…,” the hunter mumbled, dragging his mouth over the soft skin of Cas’s neck, leaving hot licks and small bites in his trail. It was easy to find that sweet spot again and he fingered it relentlessly, enjoying the increasingly louder moans his angel let out the ragged breaths, how he writhed against the hunter’s body with his building want. Dean continued to work him open, he knew Cas was going to need another finger to get properly adjusted but he needed more lube. He slipped his fingers slowly out of him and pulled away from Cas, noticing how he shivered in front of him with the loss of contact.

 

He dropped a few kisses on Cas’s shoulder as he opened the bottle and coated his fingers again, rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. Cas melted into him as he pulled him back into his arms again, his head rubbing against Dean’s face and tickling his nose with his tousled hair. He moaned in pleasure as the hunter pressed his finger into him again, instantly finding and beginning to rub against his prostate. Cas tentatively started to rock back on his finger and Dean took it as a sign to add another. This time it was easier, and although Dean was anxious to get his dick into Cas, he knew he had to go slow. He knew it would hurt Cas to try anything too soon, and hurting Cas was the last thing Dean wanted to do. He had hurt him enough in the past.

 

So he continued to massage him, giving him pleasure while enjoying the deep, rumbling moans that he let out, watching the angel lose it under his touch. He pressed a third finger into him and was rewarded with a deep groan. Cas shifted under his arm and Dean noticed that he had brought up one of his hands to cover his mouth.

 

The hunter kissed his shoulder again, moving his fingers in and out of Cas, rubbing his sweet spot every time while listening to the muffled gasps Cas made into his hand. Although it wasn’t ideal that Cas felt that he had to hide his pleasure, Dean understood why he did it. It was the same reason he had wanted Cas turned around, the same reason why he couldn't face Cas while he did this.

 

When Cas started to push back on Dean’s fingers the hunter knew it was time to move things along. He slowly pulled out of him, ignoring Cas’s whimper as he coated his hard, leaking erection with the rest of the lube. He considered pushing Cas over so he could lay on his stomach when he entered him but then discarded the idea because he preferred holding Cas in his arm, and he liked that the angel had intertwined their hands, pressing them against his chest. There was also the fact that Cas would probably be more comfortable lying on his side. Dean slid his hand under Cas’s leg and pulled it up slightly, positioning Cas so his entrance lined up with his dick. Cas was breathing hard, burying his face into the bed sheets as Dean carefully eased himself inside him. He felt Cas tense up and stopped, dropping kisses along his shoulder while his hand wandered between Cas’s legs, stroking his balls and moving up to Cas’s hard, slick cock. Dean hummed in satisfaction as Cas moaned and relaxed against him, and he slowly continued to inch deeper until he was completely buried inside of him. he had to stop himself from moving too soon. Cas needed to get used to the feeling of Dean inside of him. He was incredibly tight and it felt amazing.

 

Dean closed his eyes. The arm around Cas stayed securely wrapped around the angel’s chest. He pulled his other hand back from Cas’s cock, sliding it over Cas’s flat stomach and up to his hand, which still held his other hand in a tight grip, and then up to his throat. He wrapped his hand around it and Cas tilted his head back to give him better access. He slid his hand over the stubble on Cas’s chin to caress Cas’s lips with his thumb. Cas opened his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick Dean’s finger. Dean couldn’t hold back anymore, he moved his hand back to Cas’s shoulder for better leverage and began to thrust into him steadily.

 

Cas stroked their intertwined hands with his thumb as he muffled his moans into Dean’s pillow and it dawned on Dean that he had never felt so intimate with anyone before. This had started as a way to escape the hollow, empty feeling that was inside of him, as a way to find comfort in the intimacy. But along the way he had also found something more, something much better that he didn’t want to lose. He wanted to share this feeling with Cas, he wanted to show Cas how much he meant to him.

 

Dean edged back slightly, removing the arm he had around Cas’s chest and using the hand he had on Cas’s shoulder to gently push him in his direction so that his face was no longer hidden into the pillow. Although Cas was almost laying on his back now, he still wasn’t facing Dean.

 

The hunter stroked Cas’s body tenderly, circling his nipples and letting his hands finally slide from his throat down to his chin. “Cas…,” Dean gasped roughly, “Look at me.”

 

Cas slowly turned around to look at Den. The pained expression remained on his face, mixed with a hint of sadness that shimmered in his glazed, blue eyes. His breathing was irregular, heavy with the occasional gasp as Dean tenderly stroked his stubbled cheek before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him in closer. Dean leaned over and brushed his lips softly over Cas’s before licking tentatively into his mouth. their tongues touched and Dean felt his heart start to race as Cas began to carefully explore his mouth, feeling his tongue against his. His lips started to move as they deepened the kiss and Dean felt relieved that Cas wasn’t pushing him away. That he wanted this too. He pulled away, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against Cas’s. His eyes remained closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the angel’s hot breath ghosting over his lips. They weren't in an ideal position for kissing and Dean wanted to change that.

 

He slid into Cas a few more times with lazy, deep thrusts, running his thumb along the angel’s lower lip before placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and looked at him again. The pained expression was gone. Cas was flushed with want but Dean could still see the insecurity nagging at the angel as if he still wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing.

 

Dean slowly pulled out of Cas again, which earned him a confused look that disappeared when Cas realized what it was that Dean was doing. The hunter placed himself between his legs and slowly entered him again, bracing himself by placing his arms on both sides of the angel. He buried his face into Cas’s shoulder, trailing kisses over the sensitive skin as he brought his arms around him to pull him close. He felt Cas’s lips on his shoulder as the angel slid his hands through Dean’s hair.

 

Dean hummed with pleasure as he picked up the pace with every thrust. He supported his weight on his elbows and pushed himself up to continue kissing Cas, who moaned in between their kisses.

 

Dean shifted his weight onto one arm and slipped the other between their bodies to grip Cas’s cock, starting to stroke it with a firm hand. Cas pressed his head back into the pillow, gasping and moaning as he gripped Dean’s hair and bared his throat so irresistibly to Dean that he could only lick at the exposed skin. “Dean… uh… Dean,” he groaned, and Dean kissed him again, whispering against Cas’s lips, “Don’t hold back. I’ve got you.”

 

Cas opened his eyes with a gasp, endless blue meeting forrest green as he felt the angel coming undone under him, the warm wetness that coated his hand destroyed his last bit of self control and with a few hard thrusts Dean finally came deep inside of Cas.

 

They gazed at each other, still breathing heavily when they slowly came down from their high. Dean carefully pulled out of Cas, kissing the angel as he winced in discomfort and lay down next to him. Dean felt flushed and exhausted, comforted in the thought that facing reality with Cas at his side suddenly didn’t seem so bleak anymore. He grabbed some tissues from his night table and cleaned them both up, noticing that Cas was watching him tiredly. He tossed the tissues into the nearby trash can before returning his gaze to Cas.

 

Dean shuffled next to him and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair before giving him a long, tender kiss. When he rested his forehead against the angel’s Cas asked him in a low, quiet voice: “Are we going to do this again?”

 

Dean pulled back and gave him a shy look: “Only if you want to, Cas.”

 

And for the first time in a long while he saw Cas smile again. It was just a brief smile but it was full of promise and hope. “I want to.”

 

Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’s eyebrow: “Good.” He kissed him again and pulled him into a tight embrace: “Stay?”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Drunk-idjit
> 
> Btw.: Sam of course isn't really dead. Lucifer needs his vessel intact to fight against the darkness! Nobody really dies in SPN.


End file.
